1. The Field of the Invention
This disclosure describes taco holders. Specifically, this disclosure concerns foldable taco holders and taco holders with tailored shapes.
2. The Relevant Technology
Those familiar with the food item known as a taco know that the taco is a hard or soft outer shell in which fillings—such as meat, cheese, and vegetables—are placed. The taco is then consumed by holding the outer shell and consuming the shell and its contents from one side to the other. One problem encountered while consuming tacos is that a person consuming a taco may hold the taco in such a way that the fillings tend to fall out of the outer shell of the taco. For example, a person may hold a taco vertically to consume one end of the taco while fillings from the other end of the taco fall out the bottom.
In the United States, many tacos are consumed from fast-food-type establishments, where the purpose is to serve as many tacos as fast as possible. Thus, fast-food vendors do not have the time to provide possible time-consuming solutions to the problem of fillings falling out of tacos. Furthermore, taco vendors, such as those that sell tacos from food carts, may not have adequate space to store voluminous extra materials that might assist consumers in the retention of their taco fillings.